Spiny
The''' Spiny 'is one of Dr. Eggman's Badniks that appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''video games. This Badnik appears to be based on a sea anemone, though it is not restricted to operating in water.. They move slowly on motorized bases, their gripper fins letting them cling to floors and walls. They launch projectiles from the hatches on their heads. Description The Spiny appears to be based on an anemone. Its form consists of a funnel-shaped, metallic-grey body with eight fins encircling its base. On the top of its body is a circle of spines surrounding a small hatch from which it launches small energy projectiles. Spinies can cling to floors, walls or ceilings, allowing them to attack from any angle in an enclosed space. However, they are very slow. Game appearances ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-bit) The Spiny makes its first appearance in Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Appearing in the Chemical Plant Zone, they can be found moving slowly across floors or up walls. When the player is close to it, a Spiny will fire a small projectile out from its top that travels in an arc. The Spiny's attack lacks range and is fairly easy to avoid, although the player can suffer a hit if they time a jump poorly. The Spiny can be defeated with any attack, though attacking with the Spin Dash is recommended as using a Spin Jump on a floor-based Spiny runs the risk of being hit by a projectile if the jump is ill-timed. Sonic Pocket Adventure In this game, Spinies appear in the Secret Plant Zone. Their appearance and attack patterns remain the same from Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Sonic Colours Making their first appearance in a 3D game, Spinies retain much of their original design elements, the only noteworthy visual difference being their eyes which are now blue instead of yellow. In Sonic Colours, Spinies appear in Starlight Carnival and Asteroid Coaster where they can be found clinging to walls in certain sections. When Sonic passes through these sections, the Spinies will release projectiles, though these shots are very slow-moving compared to previous appearances. Spinies also can only be successfully struck with Spin Jumps as the Homing Attack does not work on them. Sonic Generations Spinies are encountered in both acts of Chemical Plant. In Act 1, they can be found clinging to the floor and walls and will shoot projectiles when Classic Sonic draws near. These projectiles are terribly slow and easy to avoid. Classic Sonic can defeat a Spiny with either a jump or Spin Dash. In Act 2, Spinies largely appear in open areas. Modern Sonic is capable of defeating them with his Homing Attack, Spin Jump, or simply by Boosting into them to send them flying. Sonic Mania Spinies return in Sonic Mania's Chemical Plant Zone where they retain all their characteristics from Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Other appearances Sonic the Comic A single Spiny makes a short appearance in Fleetway's Sonic the Comic's issue 37, as it was discovered by Tails during travelling through the Chemical Plant Zone with the Flock. Using Tails' microputer, Sab opened a security door and was confronted by a bomb flying through the gap. Tails and others dodged the attack, while Sab quickly destroys the Spiny with her gun.Category:Video Game Robots Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Badniks Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Eggman Machines